


Operation: Suplex City

by JooniesWinterFlower, RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman: Arkham (Video Games) Setting, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Suicide Squad (2016), M/M, Prison City, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/JooniesWinterFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: Suplex City. Home to the worst of the worst. Now with an even bigger threat on the horizon an elite team of agents is sent into the prison city. Their mission? Assemble a team of criminals to save the city of Angels from Bray Wyatt and his sinister Firefly Funhouse.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Jake Atlas/Austin Theory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Operation: Suplex City

In the year 2018, crime was at a all time high. Prisons were filled to near capacity and it was feared there would never be a end. Then, Mayor Jericho had a plan. Build a super prison in the heart of New York. Any crime immediately resulted in being shipped to what the prisoners referred to as "Suplex City". Whether it was the Anoa'i crime family or petty thief Ruby Riott, the prison was filled but the worst humans in society.

The downfall started when Seth Rollins was sent in. For his long time allies Retribution quickly realigned with him, and they took over a third of the city. Bringing a third party to an already deadly turf war.

God help anymore who threatened his "family"  
\----

"Bray Wyatt and Alexa Bliss are a threat to the entire country." President Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley explained to the group gathered in the Oval Office "and you have a plan to stop them?" Mayor Jericho asked 

"That's why your all here." Her husband added. "Jericho...were going to send a team into Suplex City. Captain Moxley and his team will be retrieving his brothers and Finn Balor." 

"Your insane." Jericho yelled "You want me to let government agents inside my prison to retrieve not only your batshit crazy adopted sons but the Demon King?" 

"Its going to take a hell of a team to stop Wyatt, Bliss and his Firefly Funhouse" Hunter says "If we offer Rollins, Anoa'i and Balor full pardons..."

"You want to put three of the worst criminals the world has ever seen back on the streets?" Jericho asked incredulously 

"If they survive" Stephanie says "They'll have earned a shot at rehabilitation"

"It might be worth it" Jericho's secretary Rebel Tana added. "Shut it Reba" he snapped. "It's Rebel..." she whimpered. "Seth and Bálor know Bray better than any of us. We'll all die unless we stop them"

Jericho looked extremely red before spitting out. "If they succeed...I'll cut their sentences in half. Nothing more" Stephanie had to keep herself from slapping him. "My sons and daughter were given 12 life sentences, you will cut that or you sentence us all to death"

Surprisingly it was Rebel who spoke up. "We could remove the life sentences....so they'll only have twelve years...if everything goes well they'll only have six left"

"Your secretary has the best idea"

"Fine." Jericho grumbled. 

"I could pardon all my children right now if I wanted" Stephanie says "I want them to earn their freedom, Seth and Balor...their time as captives of Wyatt changed them. Seth was a decorated agent with his partner Agent Lynch before they went after Wyatt the first time and Seth was...changed." 

"Lynch? Balor's little sister?" Jericho asked "Rebecca asked to be part of the team going in to Suplex City. She was Seth's fiancee, she's Balor sister. She has the connections that may convince them both." Hunter says 

"And Anoa'i?" Rebel asked "What do we have to offer him?"

"A chance to be a father and husband again" Stephanie replied

Hunter brought up several files on a screen "This is the team we're sending in" 

"Captain Jon Moxley, Agent Rebecca Lynch, Agent Jake Atlas, and our liaison from Interpol, Special Agent Violet Giliath." Stephanie told Jericho 

"The plan is for them to enter Suplex City from the air, landing near the Bullet Club's casino. They'll have to recruit Balor first, they'll need him to get to Seth's Steel Mill in the center of the city. Once they recruit Seth, which between Lynch and Balor they should be able to do...they'll head to the waterfront and the Anoa'i compound to get Roman."

"You'll have our Elite guards help them" Jericho ordered. "They'll protect you"

"We've heard...stories that the head guard and the your mystery man running the prison have done...illegal activities towards the prisoners" Hunter replied. "They're animals, they deserve nothing"

Stephanie bit her tongue to calm herself.  
\-----  
"Welcome to Suplex City, hope you enjoy your stay" Jake Atlas muttered to himself. "Have you been here?" Violet Giliath leaned forward. "No, I've just....heard stories"

"Evil place" Violet muttered. Becky Lynch wasn't paying attention. It had been so long since she saw...him. Was he still crazed? Or had he'd regain some sanity?

"We're reaching the loading zone" Mox yelled. All three stood up as a dyed blonde man walked up. "You four are the agents?" They nodded. "Commander Cody Rhodes. I keep the scum in line. Me and my partner will be assisting you" Violet looked him up and down, glaring. 

"Go to Line A. I'll meet you up front". He walked off, Violet kicking a guard away. There roughly fifteen new prisoners around the lock up. "This is inhumane" she breathed. 

Jake nodded as they moved to Line A. A few prisoners jeered and catcalled at the girls but were otherwise harmless. Cody walked in with them into a large elevator like room. "Who's first?" He asked. "Finn Balor" Mox said. "He'll hopefully be the easiest" Cody nodded. "His base is the old casino. It's more like a fortress than anything else"

"Your brother?" Violet asked Becky "Yeah, my big brother. He and my younger brother Dev both got sentenced to 12 life sentences in there after they blew up half a city block trying to kill Wyatt." 

"You'll need Balor to get to the abandoned steel mill where Rollins and his assassins cult makes their home." Cody continues 

Both Mox and Becky paid attention intently when Seth was mentioned "I've been trying for years to get Rollins into a session but he's a slippery motherfucker, doesn't even keep his feet on the ground" 

"He participated in parkour competitions from when he was a teenager up until the failed mission that landed him in here" Becky explained to the rest of the team. 

"Rollins is always flanked by Murphy and Theory, he calls them his right and left hand." Lieutenant Kenny Omega added "I hate fighting those two."

"Not my fault Theory is crazier than Morgan, especially with that fucking face paint" Cody muttered as a alarm went off. "Be careful" Kenny warned when the large doors opened.

"Holy shit"

The city was absolutely destroyed. Broken cars, trash, guns, fires everywhere. "The casino is ahead. Thank god Banks likes me" Kenny mumbled. A few prisoners pointed at Becky. Violet stopped to give her jacket to a red haired girl. "This is horrible"

Kenny looked at her and nodded slightly. After a few minutes later, they walked to a run down looking building. Kenny walked up and knocked on a bolted door

The door was opened from the other side by a flashily dressed woman with dark blue hair "Banks." Kenny said "Need to speak to Balor" 

"How about no." The woman replied 

Kenny stepped to the side revealing Becky "His sister would like to speak to her brother" 

"Holy fucking shit, Becks...what the fuck are you doing in here?" 

"Need my brothers, Sasha." Becky replied 

"They'd kill me if I didn't let you in. Standing orders. Your one of two people allowed to see his highness whenever you want" Sasha moves to let the group into the dilapidated casino.

"Who's the other?" Violet asked 

"Rollins." Sasha told her "Boy is crazier then a loon but he and Finn are still real close. Shared experiences and all"

"That's...good. That's good" Becky tried to smile. "Come in before Retribution see's" Sasha quickly ushered everybody in. "Retribution?" "Seth's spies. He's not above getting the high ground" she shook her head. "We're finishing up dinner"

"Hope you enjoyed it" Cody said smugly. "We did actually. Seth sent Theory to give Finn this soup and he shared with us" The smugness was gone. Sasha led them to a large floor room where people were sitting around. Some eating slowly, others sleeping. 

In the center going over a map: were Finn Balor and Jordan Devlin

"Oi! Dumb and Dumber!" Becky yelled out 

Both men shot up straight at the familiar voice of their sister. 

"REBECCA ANNE LYNCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS SHITHOLE?!" Finn yelled in response, running to hug the young woman, followed quickly by Jordan 

"Need your fuckin' help. Wyatt stole a weapon of mass destruction from the depot in DC. He and Bliss are threatening to use it on Los Angeles. Came in to get you to help us stop them."

"Us?" Jordan immediately glared at Cody. "Against my better judgement" "You'll get half your sentence reduced and full compensation for your stay here" Violet walked up. Finn looked at her and smiled softly. "Cad é d'ainm álainn?" Violet blinked several times. "Special Agent Violet Giliath"

"Beautiful name"

"Mon Dieu"

"Ok lovebirds" Sasha laughed. "We really get our sentences reduced?" Jordan asked excitedly. Becky nodded. "Finally" "We need to go to Seth, you're the only way we'll get near him"

"Theory blew up the bridges a week ago, we know a shortcut" Jordan said. "He" he pointed at Cody "Can't come with us. He used electro shock therapy on a few of Seth's assassins. They'll shoot him on sight"

"Electro shock therapy is illegal" Mox said gruffly 

"Its the only thing that gets these animals to behave. You're not dealing with their shit on a daily basis!" Cdy defended himself 

"We're going to have words later, Rhodes." Mox warns the other man "Go back to your base of operations, we'll take it from here." 

"How is he?" Becky asked 

"Your boyfriend? Fucking crazy." Jordan laughed mirthlessly.

"Hush Dev." Finn said before focusing on Becky "He's...not the same but he's better then he was. Retribution was stealing our supply drops. Seth put a stop to it and started making sure we had enough to eat around here." 

"And Roman?" Mox asked 

"Keeps to himself. He only really talks to Seth and his cousins" Finn explained 

"We are definitely going to need Seth to get anywhere near Roman's sector." Sasha said "So you better hope loverboy still cares about you Becks" 

"He still wears his wedding ring on a chain around his neck" Finn told them

Becky reached inside her tac vest and pulled out a chain with a set of rings threaded onto it.

"I thought you were only engaged?" Atlas said 

"They got married the night before Seth was arrested. Dev and I were their witnesses"

"I dreamed every day that I could see him again...I'm scared he'll be-" Finn pulled her into a hug. "He still loves you. Trust me on that"


End file.
